Cursed
by EnigmaUniverse
Summary: AU. Lucy is an orphaned villager residing in Magnolia village of Fiore. When she finds an unconscious boy in the forest, she brings him back to her home and takes care of him. Little does she know that she has just saved the dark king, Zeref, from a faraway country. What's more is, the Magic Council Knights are pursuing him. Will she accept him despite his curse or turn him in?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Summary: Lucy is an orphaned villager residing in Magnolia village of Fiore. When she finds an unconscious boy in the forest, she brings him back to her home and takes care of him. Little does she know that she has just saved a dark king, Zeref, from a faraway country. What's more is, the Magic Council Knights are pursuing him. Will she accept him despite his faults and mistakes, or will she ultimately be his downfall and turn him into the Magic Council Knights?**_

_**A.N. This story takes place in an alternate universe, hence the AU. Tag. It is merely the result of my peculiar imagination. This is my first ever attempt at a long fic, so go easy on the reviews, please? My grammar and punctuation may vary, but I'll assure you that I reread and recorrect my work. So now that that's over and done with, let's continue on to the story, hm?**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__**I'm afraid I do not own Fairy Tail. The masterpiece is under the ownership of Hiro Mashima. Everything belongs to him except for my lame plot line.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

A young boy, somewhere in his early teenage years gazed down at the large town before him. He wore a luxurious black and yellow robe; a white toga draping around his mid-section and shoulder. Around his neck, hung a purple circle shaped necklace. By the looks of it, he seemed to be a very wealthy person for this particular time era.

His eyes shun a deep and menacing red as a dark aura began to encircle him suddenly. The obscure aura slithered in front of him and down to the peaceful town below. Screams of agony were heard throughout the usually vibrant city. After a few minutes, the screams silenced to create an eery silence.

The boy's eyes returned to a gloomy black color. Tears trickled down his face at realization of what he'd just done. A spine chilling wind blew, tossing his black hair out of his face to reveal his baby face. Footsteps were heard behind him, halting upon seeing his crying face.

"K-King Zeref!" The knight bowed, body obviously shaking from fright.

The obedient follower knew what his master was capable of and didn't want to lose his life like the poor townspeople below. It took a second for Zeref to regain his composure and turn away from the balcony in which he stood.

"Yes?" His voice was frighteningly innocent. It made the armored knight shudder slightly.

Voice almost cracking, the middle-aged knight continued. "S-Sir..There has been reported a mass amount of death's in the city..The scholars have informed the Magic Council Knights of the Fiore kingdom..I'm sorry to say this, but-"

Before the man could even finish his sentence, Zeref's eyes had changed back to the demonic shade of red. The glare that his king was sending him, made him instantly freeze. Sweat beaded down the loyal knight's forehead as he awaited his doom.

"So you're arresting me?" Zeref questioned, voice low and bangs shielding his eyes.

The knight could have fainted then. A lump formed in his throat as he searched for the right words. He valued his life, but there was no other way to put the truth. If he went against the Magic Council Knight's, he would die. If he went against King Zeref, he would die. Either way, he would die so he swallowed the lump and finished truthfully.

"I'm afraid so."

That was all he had to say before a murky shadow plunged at him, causing him to fall lifelessly to the cold stone flooring. King Zeref's crimson eyes darkened at the sound of deafening horns blowing. The young boy couldn't believe his own kingdom was turning against him. Even if he..massacred the city.

This only fueled his hatred toward humans. Though, he would spare them. Instead of killing them, he would escape. That way, lives would be saved and pointless deaths would be prevented. Maybe one day they would thank him for his mercy.

And with that, he jumped over the balcony ledge and fled past the castle walls. From then on, he would hide in Fiore. They would never expect the criminal to _come_ to them. Who knows, he could probably hide himself there for years and they'd never find him.

_Just stay away from society..That way, no one else will have to die.._, He thought, increasing his speed and dodging multiple tree branches. _Alone..I'll always be alone in the end anyways.._

The crescent moon illuminated through the dusky forest, providing just enough light for the disowned king to safely travel past his kingdom's borderline. Stars glittered in the night sky, like angels crying out of sorrow for the cursed boy.

The night stayed silent, nothing daring to confront the King in fear of their lives. That is how everyone reacted once they learned of his curse. He had never wanted it to get out of control like that..It wasn't his fault..

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Note~ Since this is an alternate universe, instead of his magic being from dark arts, it's a curse. Y'know, like beauty and the beast. That kind of curse. Though, I can't say if it can be broken or not. You'll just have to keep reading and wait for the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**_A.N. Chapter 1 is released! Since the last chapter was just the prologue, this is where the story really begins. Sit back, maybe grab some popcorn, and enjoy~ Just kidding, I'm an amateur at writing so I doubt it's worthy of popcorn. _**

**_To make things clear, Lucy is 17 in this fic. Zeref is..still immortal despite this being an alternate universe._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima's property. I can only take credit for the plot line. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**First Encounter**

Lucy plucked up another strawberry and carefully set it in the brown basket. She searched the bush for any remaining berries and sighed when she found none. Glancing back at the basket beside her, she couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh. This years harvest was no good either. Ever since the weather has been getting hotter, the berry growth has been declining drastically. Is this that 'global warming' everyone is gossiping about?

Geez, cutting down a few trees for a cottage or two isn't _that_ bad. It would be different if everyone was chopping down multiple_ forest's_, but that's not the case. Otherwise, she has no idea why the temperature is increasing. Maybe the sun is scooting closer to the planet? There are so many possibilities, and since Lucy is no scientist, she dismissed the thought and got back to work.

She pulled up her dress's brown sleeves and grabbed the basket. It wasn't nearly as heavy as she had anticipated and almost caused her to gasp in shock. This proved the harsh reality that strawberries were getting rarer and rarer each year. It's a good thing she is the only one that knows about this place. If the _merchants_ found it, she shuddered. That would be bye-bye berries, _forever._

Those merchants were like _animals_ when it came to valuable items, be it edible or not. They would suck this place dry. If she was lucky, maybe she could make it home without them pestering her. Every _year_ they begged for her berries; no amount of money could ever replace strawberry muffins. She loved them things and wouldn't give one up for anything. Not even..money...Actually, now that she gave it some thought, her rent could be paid for the month! That disastrous landlord wouldn't bother her! _My_, if that's the case, she could spare a few berries!

Shaking her head rapidly, she tossed her thoughts aside. Her cabin's rent wasn't due until the end of the month. She had plenty of time to earn the money. Despite how..appealing the idea sounded..

Lucy stood up and turned around. It was getting late, her main priority right now would be to get home safely. With a quick glance at the sky, she confirmed thirty minutes of sunlight left. With that, she gripped her basket tightly in front of her and began skipping through the grassy meadow area. A grin was plastered on her face for no reason in particular and she felt like a five year-old who had just received a new toy. Her embarrassing charade continued until a groan was heard nearby.

"Nng.."It was a male voice.

Stopping all movement, she ducked down quickly and peeked around. Did anyone.._see_ that? She sure hoped not. They would most likely go off telling everyone in the village about how weird she looked! What was she thinking?! Hopping around the forest with a big smile on her face! Even to her, that sounded creeperish! Eek!

When no voices or movement was heard, she slowly stood back up. A quizzical expression had replaced her smile. Did she just imagine that? Possibly..

But..

What if they needed help? Or even worse, what if they were bleeding to death right now and she was standing here like an idiot?! That would be _horrible!_

Now panicking, she scanned the surrounding area around thoroughly until something caught her eye. It was faint, but if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, a glint of black was poking out from behind a bush a few feet away. Squinting, she gasped.

There was a foot sticking out from behind that bush! She was _right! _There _was_ someone there! And when she said foot, she meant boot, but there's a foot inside it so technically that doesn't matter, right?

Mentally counting to ten to calm herself, she sighed and set her basket down. If this person really was hurt, it wouldn't be good if blood got smeared all over her berries. That wouldn't taste too good, would it?

Lucy rushed toward the bush, ignoring the dark energy emitting from it. For some reason, she felt like a huge weight had been placed on her shoulders. By the time she finally reached the shrub, her breathing had picked up and her heart was pounding hard. What sat beneath her caused a sharp intake of breathe.

A boy, or maybe young adult, lay on his back, body sweating from..exhaustion? Instead of normal villager clothes, a black and yellow robe clothed him. A white..scarf..? Hung around his waist and shoulder area. A necklace clung to his skin tightly, apparently from the sweat.

His attire was quite strange. She had never seen such perfectly stitched fabric..He could easily pass off as royalty.

Then something clicked. She needed to help him! Kneeling at his side, she placed a hand on his forehead. Lucy sighed in relief at the fact he didn't have a fever. Those are fatal these days. Next, she checked him for any injuries, upon seeing no blood seeping through his clothing, she swallowed.

The boy was unconscious. How would she get him back to the village? She couldn't just leave him here. He needed immediate help. For all she knew, he could be suffering from dehydration! That would actually explain why he's sweating so much!

Making a decision, she pulled him upwards and against her shoulder. She brought his arm around the other side and heaved him up. For a boy with such a baby face, he was surprisingly heavy. As she took slow and careful steps, a warning alarm went off in her head.

What if this boy was dangerous? He didn't seem very harmful, but what if he woke up? Would he even have the energy to kill her if he was a robber? Despite the questions, she felt like what she was doing was right. If she didn't help him, no one else sure in hell would. The poor guy would die out here! Lucy wasn't cruel. She had a heart. And there were many villagers who wouldn't be doing what she is right now. _That_ made her sad.

She grit her teeth and continued the short and balanced steps. Lucy had forgotten her basket, but for some reason she didn't really care. Upon seeing this boy, something panged within her heart. Was it pity? Probably. She didn't think to much of it because the stone path soon came into view. A relieved smile formed on her face.

"Don't you dare die on me, stranger. I'll never forgive you if you do." Lucy warned over her shoulder, knowing he couldn't hear her. It still felt good to get that out though.

A few more minutes past and they had finally made it into the village. The sun was setting and strangely, everyone was quieter than usual. Lucy shrugged it off and figured they were probably just busy. After all, this _is_ the busiest time of year. What she saw next, nailed to the local post board, almost made her drop her passenger from pure fright.

* * *

_**King Zeref **_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**REWARD: 200,000,000 JEWELS**_

_**OFFENSE: MASS MURDER**_

_**If found, contact the Magic Council Knights immediately. Suspect is highly dangerous. Do not approach suspect. Death is likely. Again, do not approach suspect.**_

* * *

Her face paled. It took a moment for the words to register in her mind. When they finally hit her, they hit her _hard. _Shock was expected, then there was fear, then awe, and again fear. Lucy's eyes were bugging out of her head by now. Gulping, she slowly glanced down at 'King Zeref's' face.

No matter how many times she looked, the guy didn't seem dangerous at all, but..Mass murder? How could someone so fragile and cute looking possibly do such a vile thing? Wait, cute? Wow, the shock was really getting to her.

Examining the photo once more, she confirmed that it was indeed, her unconscious fellow. She snuck another wary glance at him. What now? Sure the news was shocking, and she was a _very_ scared..But she just didn't have the heart to turn him in or abandon him. Maybe it was his sleeping face, feigning innocence. When she looked at his face, she felt as if she were being sucked into a trance. For a murderous king he was actually pretty handsome.

Angrily shaking her head, she peered out at the townsfolk. They didn't suspect anything..Maybe they haven't seen the poster yet..Her shaky hand slowly made it's way up to the board. And in one swift movement, she ripped the poster right off of it and crumbled it to nothing. Lucy stared down at the crumpled paper with disgust before tossing it to the ground.

Her motherly instincts had kicked in. She was going to help the wanted and dangerous king. Even though she knew the risk, it was a chance she had to take. The seventeen year-old knew what it felt like to be cast out into the world all alone..It's a type of suffering she wouldn't wish upon anyone. Even the killer in her presence.

Besides, once he woke up, he could leave. If he didn't kill her first at least..

So making another deadly decision, she gripped Zeref's arm tighter and proceeded towards her cabin. Fear was evident on her face, but at the moment she felt nothing but worry for the young man. Maybe she was finally turning insane.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**Whew. That took a good hour to write. It may not be very long, but as the story progresses, the chapters will grow longer. Also~ I have yet _another_ ZerefxLucy story in the making. Whilst Zeref will be nicer and less evil in this fic, the other will star a more cruel and possessive one. So if you like all that crazy stuff, be on the watch. I'm still writing the first chapter but it's so freaking hard to write a first chapter. Y'know, cause first impressions are awesome. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Awakening

_**So yeah,**** I'm**** back again today~ First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, followers, and favorites. I appreciate the support. Secondly, I'd like to say something. This fic will be a multi chapter story consisting of about..I'll say twenty for now. The chapter length will depend on how many words I pack into each one. But I'll assure you, this is definitely going to be a longish fic.**_

_**And I'm not sure if I'm correct, but this story will be written in third person limited. At least I think that's what it's called. I need to check up on that. In this POV, you will get to see what they're thinking. It's much easier than first person and adds more depth to the characters. At least I think so. I just go with whatever I find easiest to write.**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer_****_: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL._**

* * *

** Chapter 2:**

** The awakening **

**Zeref's POV:**

_"Just a bit more..I'm finally out of the kingdom, but that's not good enough.. There are small town's everywhere, I need to find somewhere secluded. That way, I can't harm anyone again._." _Zeref tiredly repeated over and over in his head._

_The runaway king had been running for hours nonstop. He couldn't rest even if he wanted to. If he did that, there were the chances of the Magic Council Knight's detecting his presence. That is partially why he wants to hide himself. For that reason and for the sake of innocent lives. Zeref would not allow his curse to get out of control again._

_The power to hold someone's life within his grasp, it's scary. He doesn't want that kind of power. It's uncontrollable. Despicable. For that reason, he was rejected by his own people. Once they realized his power..They were going to turn him in! What did he do to deserve this?! Do they think he _likes_ this horrid curse?! If that's the case, they are wrong. All of them.._

_Recently, he's beginning to wonder, is it worth it? Are humans even worth it? They aren't very thankful that he's separating himself from them..Maybe he should just let the curse kill them..  
_

_ Those thoughts are soon relinquished when he thinks about the poorer residents. Their weak bodies working hard to support their family, small things like that are what keeps him away. _He _will corrupt them, murder them. All while on accident. Maybe humans aren't so bad after all? In the end, he is always the bad guy..  
_

_Before Zeref could take another step, his legs gave out from under him. He tumbled to the ground, breathing ragged and face expressionless. Now what? He couldn't die. Was he going to faint from exhaustion? How inconvenient. What's the point in being immortal if he can still suffer from human setbacks? _

_Pain. That is yet another thing he can still feel despite his immortality. Right now, there is a pain in his abdomen, is that from the running? Is it fatal? He doesn't know..Zeref spent his entire life locked away in his castle, he's never ran that much before..Embarrassing, isn't it? _

_"Nng.." He groaned. _

_His side was aching now and he felt hot. It was idiotic to wear this much clothing, especially in the heat. What is this dizziness he's feeling now? And why is he seeing black splotches? His eyelids also felt heavy. That can't be good.  
_

_After what felt like an eternity, his eyes slowly began to close by themselves. He was reluctant, but couldn't fight the spreading exhaustion. The king just hoped he was far away enough from any humans. And with that last thought, he reluctantly fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

**Lucy's POV:  
**

"That outta do it."

Lucy stood up and examined her handiwork proudly. Zeref, the apparently murderous king was lying on her bed with a wet cloth on his forehead. Beside the bed, was a table with a bucket of water sitting on the edge. It could help with his sweating. She had figured it would cool him off even if he didn't have a fever.

Speaking of sweating, he was still doing it. _Alot._ While his face seemed less strained, his clothes were moist. Wearing all those layers of clothing wouldn't help much. She needed to loosen-

Lucy blushed upon realization. If she wanted to stop his sweating, she would have to take off his clothes. Not all of them! _Spirit king, _no! Just his shirt..But the thought made her face turn red as a tomato. Could she do it? Never in her life had she ever taken someone's clothing off other than her own..

Taking a deep breathe, she put on a determined expression. She promised that she would take care of this person, there is no backing out on a promise. Even if she had not expected to do this..Besides, his shirt was already half-way undone, all she needed to do was untie that scarf thing.

As she mentally debated on whether or not it was a good idea, her eyes found where the white clothe ties. Apparently, it ties at his shoulder so that's a relief. It would've been awkward if any lower.

By the time her hand reached for the knot, it was shaking dangerously. Her anxiety was far past its peak. If Lucy needed courage anytime in her life, it would be right now.

When her hand finally touched the silky cloth, a wave of tranquil overthrew her nervousness. For some reason, she didn't feel as scared anymore. So, while she still felt brave, she began to untie the knot slowly and carefully.

It took less than a minute to untie it. Originally, she guessed it must have been tied very tightly, but surprisingly it was really loose. Whatever activity he was doing before must have done- Oh wait. Killing people. Killing people must have done it.

"..."

Her courage quickly faded and fear was again evident in her eyes. Swallowing, she started to tug at the scarf roughly. It would be best if she did this quickly. Then, she could take a hot bath to relieve her stress and think things through.

Lucy's heart stopped when a cold hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She instantly froze. Her eyes were glued to the cloth and she didn't feel like looking up. If she did, she was afraid of what she might see. A lump that she couldn't swallow was stuck in her throat.

Slowly, she moved her eyes off of the white scarf to meet with blood red ones. They were piercing and she felt like they could see right through her. Like they were..judging her. They were definitely the eyes of a murderer. She could sense so much evil emitting from them..

Then, as fast as it happened, his eyes dimmed. Instead of hateful crimson eyes, black and soft ones replaced them. Her heart stopped. Lucy could no longer sense the evil aura from him. Instead, she could only see regret and sadness in his eyes. It could have made her cry if it weren't for the situation. He looked so lonely and innocent in this state.

Zeref's eyes moved from hers to peer around at the room. Confusion was marked across on his face. She needed to hurry and explain. Hopefully he wouldn't kill her..

Finding her voice, she began. "U-Um..I found you unconscious in the forest..I brought you here to help. You were sweating really bad and looked exhausted.." Lucy's eyes quickly darted toward the bucket of water and then his forehead to prove her point.

The king stared at her blankly for a moment before letting go of her wrist and reaching for his head. He pulled the wet cloth off and studied it closely as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Lucy was glad the attention was off of her, but the silence was starting to get uncomfortable.

"N-Now that you're awake..You can go if you want..I mean, you must be a traveler right?" She asked, trying not to stutter and referring to his odd attire.

She decided to act clueless. Maybe he would spare her if she acted like an innocent villager who didn't know anything about him. Plus, she needed a good excuse to get him out of here quickly without making it sound rude and leading to her death. Then again, somewhere in the bottom of her heart, she hated to see him go so soon. Especially when he had such a sad expression. Lucy felt nothing but pity for the poor king.

What he said next surprised her.

* * *

**Zeref's POV:**

_"King Zeref the II is to be executed on Sunday morning, July 2nd. He will be hanged until death. Anyone who interferes is to be imprisoned or executed. That will be all." Lahar set down the scroll to reveal a bound Zeref. Two guards stood beside him, guarding him warily. _

_"That's impossible__..I _can't_ die even if I wanted to.._" _Zeref whispered, tears threatening to fall from either the fact, or the horrible death sentence. _

_Lahar remained calm and answered him professionally. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong. We have found a way to end your immortality. Do you see those chains on your wrists? Aren't you curious as to how we are not already dead? It's suppressing your powers. It took a lot of searching, but we've found a way to finally end your life, Zeref."_

_The previous king stared up at him with wide eyes. "..Really? You can rid me of this curse?" He actually seemed hopeful. "To stop me from killing any more..people..Is it true?"_

_"Yes." Lahar was quick to respond. "You seem awfully happy about this. Why? Do you finally feel remorse for killing all of those innocent lives?"_

_Zeref's gaze turned to the blue carpeted flooring below. They would never believe him if he told the truth anyways. Everyone saw him as a merciless and evil murderer. Why try to convince them otherwise? If what this man speaks is true, his wish has been granted. Ever since he killed those people in his kingdom..That is all he's been wanting. A way to end the curse..If death is the answer, than he is more than willing to accept it with open arms.  
_

_"No." He lied. In truth, he felt regret and sorrow each time someone died._

_"I see." His executioner turned toward the guards. "Take him back to the dungeon. Do not lay a finger on him, if I see any marks on him before his implementation, you will have to answer to me." _

_Zeref was surprised the higher ranked knight saw through his ruse. Maybe he felt sorry for him..Though, he doubted it. No one could feel sorry for him..They all hate him..  
_

_Without protest, he was pulled to his feet and hauled out of the room. The guards guided him down a long hallway until they finally stopped at a large door with a small window. The guard to his left opened the door, whilst the other pushed him inside. Upon hearing a loud 'THUD', the two snickered and slammed the door, locking it in place. _

_Zeref was left alone in the damp room, with nothing but his thoughts to occupy him. He wasn't aware of a shadow looming up from behind him.  
_

Eyes snapping open and arm shooting out, Zeref awoke from his deep sleep. His vision was still blurry, but he could see the outline of what looked like a human. He felt his toga out of place and took this as a threat. Eyes changing color, he glowered at whoever was touching him.

When his eyesight cleared, his eye color dulled. What stood before him wasn't a threatening human, but a young girl. From the looks of it, she was clearly terrified. He moved his gaze off of her to check his surroundings. First of all, he needed to be sure he was away from any other humans.

From the looks of it, he appeared to be in a small cabin. It was decorated with various furniture; a tall bookshelf sat in the corner of the room, a dresser at the end of the bed, two wooden chairs and a table to his right, and a food pantry at the far end of the bookshelf. The cabin had a very sweet aura radiating from it. The sunlight shining through the window on his left made that statement even truer.

This left him with one question. But before he could open his mouth to speak, she beat him to it.

"U-Um..I found you unconscious in the forest..I brought you here to help, you were sweating really bad and looked exhausted.." He could sense the uneasiness in her tone.

Her eyes glanced at the bucket to his right and then to his forehead. Curious, he let go of her wrist (In which he hadn't realized was even holding) and touched his head. His hand came into contact with a cold piece of cloth. Zeref grasped it gently in-between his fingers and held it to his eyes. Shock and amazement ran through his mind.

She had actually _helped _him. Did she know who he was? No..That can't be possible. No one would help him if they knew who he was. This girl must be just be an innocent passerby with a kind heart. That's all. But for some reason, he felt disappointed. Did he _want_ her to know who he was? Maybe he just wanted to see her reaction.

"Why did you help me?" Zeref questioned. He wanted to know, and for some reason he found himself awaiting attentively.

At first her eyes widened, but soon softened. A soft smile tugged at her lips. All fear of him had disappeared, he couldn't trace it at all anymore.

"I couldn't just leave you there. What kind of person would I be if I did that?"

He pondered this. Zeref did not expect that kind of answer. He'd figured she'd say something along the lines of 'You were just too cute to ignore' or even 'I'm capturing you and taking you to the Magic Council Knights'. Is his perception on humans completely incorrect? He's spent centuries watching them, studying them, none of them would have ever said that. He found himself strangely..intrigued by this girl.

Zeref pulled out the risky question and sat up. "Do you know who I am?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Again, her eyes widened, but this time didn't soften. Panic flashed through her eyes and he already knew the answer. While she tried to compose herself and put together the right words, he felt himself growing impatient. His temper was steadily growing as he tried his best to control it. He didn't want to kill this girl..Even if his curse said otherwise.

"Eh? Heh..How could I know you, silly! I don't know any travelers, I'm just a little old village girl~"

Though she said this with a cheerful sing-song voice, he could obviously see her trembling before him.

"Oh! That reminds me, if you're a traveler, you must be really busy! I don't want to waste your time by keeping you here, are you feeling better now?" She changed the subject.

Now it was his turn to panic. She clearly wanted him to leave. And he would, but..this place, her, it feels so welcoming.. To be honest, he doesn't want to go just yet..And that's when an idea hit him. Though, he hated having to deceive her..

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

"I appreciate your help..I think I'm feeling much better n- _AUGH!__" _Zeref clutched his stomach and his face scrunched up.

Lucy's expression changed. All of her panic drained away and worry took it's place. "Hey, are you okay? You don't seem 'better'."

When he didn't respond, she did whatever she _could_ do. Since she didn't know why he was even in pain, she decided to try and assist him.

"Do you need anything? Water, food maybe..?" She suggested, mentally hoping it was one of those. If not, Lucy could officially call herself useless.

"Wa..ter.." He choked out.

And in that moment, she ran over to the pantry and pulled out a cup. Scrambling back over, she poured some of the bucket water in the small mug. Once full, she held it out to Zeref.

He had a thankful look in his eyes as he accepted it. The king gulped it down gracefully, seemingly savoring how wonderful the cold water must feel against his dry throat. Lucy could not even imagine how thirsty he must have been! When he woke up, that's the first thing she should've offered him! She sure is doing a lousy job at taking care of him because he's obviously still in some type of pain! She can't just kick him out when he's in this weak state!

Lucy silently watched as he carefully put the cup down on the table. A grateful smile had spread across his features. She couldn't help but admire how adorable he looked when smiling. It really brightened up his depressing aura. She had to snap herself out of the daze to keep from staring.

"What's wrong?" She uttered, still somewhat under the spell.

Zeref now had his hand back to his stomach, holding it with less pressure than last time. "I don't feel well.." He murmured with a distressed expression.

Taking a deep breathe and making yet _another_ crazy decision, she gently pushed him back against the pillow. "Then I guess you'll just have to stay here until you get better, right?"

Lucy spotted a glint of something in his eyes, but ignored it. In her mind, she was screaming at herself, telling herself how stupid she is for letting a complete stranger and killer stay over night in her cabin. But..he doesn't seem dangerous at all. Maybe the poster was mistaken. Or maybe he has a twin brother.

Then, the memories of earlier came flooding back. _His eyes_. The red eyes she had seen when he first woke up. They were the eyes of a murderer..Does he have a split personality? That would explain everything. If that's the case, let's hope that other side decides not to appear. At least not until tomorrow. He should be well enough to leave by tomorrow and she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"Can I get your name..?" His soft voice brought her back to reality.

She smiled. Not a fake smile, but a real smile.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

_**Heh, that's one heck of a cliffhanger. But hey, that's what makes things interesting. And high five for manipulating Zeref! Woo! At least his intentions are good. He's such a depressing character to write. I bid you people farewell for today!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be a bit crazy. Since I'm a nice person, I'll give you a quick follow up of this chapter in single word form: Confusion, embarrassment, guilt, tension, hormones, and mental confliction. This will make no sense until you actually read the chapter.  
**

**Random kid in the audience: Are we going to have a kissing scene today?**

**Me: No, no, no, not today! *Pushes kid down and runs off***

**Who _else_ loves that commercial?**

**And to make things clear, in this time setting, some present-day inventions exist. Such as showers for example. If you think about it, Fairy Tail is set in a old time era but they still wear future clothes. Well, Lucy does, I can't say the same for Natsu..**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. **_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Acceptance  
**

**(Lucy's POV):  
**

Sunlight poured through Lucy's window, causing her to groan and mumble something in her sleep. When her back met with hard flooring instead of her soft bed, her eyes groggily opened. She wiped her eyes and yawned, sitting up to look around. For some reason something felt..off. She really needed a shower..

Vision clear now, she stared down at the floor on which she had slept on. A long grey blanket and pillow was the only thing keeping her comfortable. Then a question popped up in her mind. Why was she sleeping on the floor in the first place?

Brown eyes soaring to her bed, they were met with a black pair gazing back. She suppressed a scream and fumbled back, almost hitting her head against the cold wooden wall. The occupant that resided in her bed looked concerned with her sudden actions.

"Lucy..Are you okay..?" His eyes shun with sincerity.

Everything came back to her. The events of yesterday, the man on her bed, everything. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This small deed only furthered Zeref's worry. Before he could say another word though, she was up and excusing herself.

"Ah, um, yes! Everything's fine! Ha..Just fine! I'm just going to go and..freshen up! Yeah! Freshen up! You just, stay here, and I'll be right back!"

She shuffled towards the bathroom door, but paused at the knob upon realizing something. Slowly, Lucy turned back to Zeref, dread written all over her face.

"H-How long have you been awake?" She stammered unintentionally.

Zeref stayed in his cross-legged position on her bed, face soft and innocent. "An hour."

She sweat-dropped before glancing down at herself. Her dress was wrinkled, hair a mess, and face sweating from uneasiness. This made her recognize how embarrassing she looked! And he was _watching_ her the entire time! Was he silently thinking of ways to murder her whilst she slept? Just how worse can the situation get?!

As if to read her mind, he added, "You seemed tired the other day..It would be impolite to wander throughout your home, so I decided to wait until you woke up.." with that said, he bowed down awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong.." Tears were threatening to fall as he said this.

Lucy's face heated up from the sudden gesture and she instantly felt guilty for the false assumption. She'd have to lecture herself later for assuming such creepy thoughts! But still..that doesn't change the fact that he saw her asleep! Just _thinking_ about it made her want to go and hide in the corner with a blanket wrapped around her body!

Unintentionally, she wiped her mouth for drool and was relieved to find none. That calmed her a little, but not by much. Now, she was feeling even _more_ guilty for almost making him cry! Though, who would've known a bloodthirsty killer could be that sensitive! If she was not still wary of him, she would have rushed over and gave him a reassuring hug.

"No, no!" Lucy assured him, waving her arms dramatically. "I'm glad you did that! It proves that you're a.." She paused to think for a moment. "..Good person..?"

Zeref blinked, tears long gone. He had an amazed expression as he slowly withdrew from his bowing pose. His mouth was slightly parted, eyes studying her face closely as if to see if she were lying or not.

This made Lucy wonder what part of her statement was so astonishing. Was it because she called him a good person? Even a murderer could be a good person..Like if that said person only killed someone in self defense. That wouldn't make them a _bad_ person. Many people's lives could be saved from that killers wrath. You're only a _bad_ person if you kill on purpose.

"Zeref." She said, acknowledging him by his name for the first time. "I know who you are.."

He froze.

"But tell me something..Did you kill those people on purpose?" Her eyes locked against his. If he lied to her, she could tell. Eyes never lie. That is something she'd learnt after years of living on her own.

"No.." He whispered inaudibly. If it weren't for her keen hearing, she would not have heard it.

Evaluating his dark eyes closely, she nodded. Lucy had gotten her answer.

Turning back towards the door, she opened it and stopped. "Thank you for being honest, Zeref. I'm glad you didn't lie to me. I don't think you're bad at all, I think just think you're misunderstood. _Why_ you killed all of those people, I do not know. But..If you didn't do it on purpose, it's not your fault. That is why I'm going to help you stay hidden from the Magic Council Knights. Don't worry, I won't turn you in."

She flashed him a silly smile and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**(Zeref's POV):**

He was falling for her. This girl, Lucy..Whilst the world rejects him, she accepts him. She openly proved it just now. Her words held nothing but raw truth. When she spoke those words, he felt as if he were being pulled into a dreamland. Her smile, he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have her lips against his own.

This feeling..Is it normal? Can someone who is cursed and committed so many sins even love someone? Could she love him as well in due time? Zeref never thought he was capable of this emotion..Maybe it's because no one has ever showed it to him. _Love._ Is that what he is feeling right now? It felt so foreign to the former king. And strangely enough, he didn't want it to go away.

As Zeref's head fell against the pillow, his gaze landed on the ceiling. A serene smile spread across his face to match his flustered mood. Though, it soon vanished when a thought began to plague his mind.

_The curse._

Could he protect her from it? What about the Magic Council Knights? If they found out she was harboring a wanted murderer, they would surely arrest and execute her. That's the last thing he wanted. If he asked her to leave with him and go somewhere isolated from society, just the two of them, would she agree to it? Would she be disgusted with the idea?

He halted his train of thoughts from venturing any further.

Zeref was being selfish now. Just because he has finally found someone that accepts him for whom he is, that doesn't give him permission to cling to her and whisk her away somewhere far away from everyone else. As tempting as it seems, he needs to think about Lucy's feelings.

She doesn't love him. At least, not yet. To be honest, he doesn't even know if he 'loves' her yet. She may have accepted him, but there is a difference between the two. If anything, he needs to make sure if his growing feelings for her are true or not. Then, his course of action will become clear.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV):**

"What. Did. I. Just. DO?! That was a _very _bad decision! What if the Magic Council Knights find out?! They'll have my head for sure!" She mentally squealed, not at all calm like she appeared to be on the outside. When a rush of chilly water landed on her, she quickly turned off the shower knob.

Hopping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her slender body. Warmth engulfed her and she felt a bit relieved. She had completely forgotten about the time limit for warm water. That _never_ happens. Is she overreacting?

Regardless, it isn't everyday that a you agree to help a wanted king. She _should_ fear for her life! Just what has she gotten herself into?! Though..on the contrary, is it really that wrong? Hiding Zeref should be relatively easy since her cabin is on the outside of town. There are only two houses near her, and they're just her dumb neighbors. Lucy could make this work..

Since her village is in the middle of nowhere, it's the last place anyone would look for him! Hell, it's so small that they didn't even bother putting it on the map! Zeref could live here his entire life if he wanted to. After a year or two of searching, the knights will eventually give up to pursue a more recent suspect anyways. That's just how the justice system works around here.

Now, she just needed to know whether Zeref will be staying here or leaving. Either way, is fine for her, but for some reason she _wants_ to protect him. Like a mother would to her mourning child, right? The only thing Lucy feels for him _is_ motherly feelings, _right?_

Lucy made a pouting frustrated face as she reached for a blue dress. She pulled it off the aged shelf and examined it. The knee length dress was finely stitched, cute short sleeves puffing out slightly. A high neckline made the gown somewhat modester than the rest of her dresses.

Not that Lucy is exactly 'modest' sometimes, but being around Zeref, she felt the need to be for some reason. It must be because he acts so much like a kid. She still couldn't believe he almost broke down into tears! That was when she was sure the boy had a more complicated reasoning for killing. When she got dressed and talked to him seriously, hopefully he could explain to her why he did it.

After a minute or two, she had already dried off and was straightening her dress. She loved how the dress fit her curves, it was definitely worth the costly 6,000 jewels. Since she had some chores to do later on, she would need to wear something comfortable.

That said, she walked over to the door and opened it. Zeref had some explaining to do whether he liked it or not.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**Updates will be daily or every other day. Sadly, I have a life outside of the internet. **


	5. Chapter 4: Promise

**Today's chapter introduces another character! Gradually, I will add more characters into the story when I find it fit. They will all have a role to play at the end of the story. So, yeah, continue reading~ They might be ooc from time to time, but that's because I don't have enough information on how they would react to certain situations. Take Zeref as an example, not much is known about him so it's kind of hard to portray him correctly..  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Promise  
**

**(Lucy's POV):  
**

"I'm sorry about the oatmeal..I had strawberries for muffins, but.." Lucy trailed off upon realizing that Zeref wasn't even listening to her at all. Instead, his attention seemed focused on the wheat cereal below him. The boy had yet to touch his spoon.

Eyebrow rising slightly, she pulled out a chair and took a seat across from him at the small table.

"Have you ever eaten oatmeal?" She questioned, putting her elbows on the table and cradling her chin in her palms. Curiosity flickered in her big brown eyes as she said this.

The question snapped Zeref out of his staring contest with the breakfast. He tilted his head up towards her and answered quietly. "No, I've never heard of this dish before.."

Realization smacked her in the face leaving her with an 'am-I-really-that-stupid?' expression. _Of course_ he hasn't eaten oatmeal before! Even though he's a wanted criminal _now_, at one point in his life, he was a _king. _He owned a castle and ruled over an entire _kingdom._ Someone that high of status would never even have _looked _at such commoner food. She needed to get her head out of the clouds today and focus if she wanted to ask about his crime..

Lucy smiled understandingly. "Try it. If_ I_ made it, it's sure to be great! After all, they don't call me the best cook in town for nothing!"

_Damn Natsu and his ego rubbing off on me.._, She thought bitterly.

Zeref stared at her wide eyed before looking back down at the oatmeal. "Best cook..? Are you sure I can eat this then..?" He had an unworthy look on his face as if he didn't deserve such a well-cooked meal.

She couldn't believe he took her seriously. Sure she was _good_ at cooking, but not the _best._ Just how naive is he? And here Lucy thought _she_ was the naive one. Again, she found herself questioning whether he is the actual criminal suspect or not. It also urged the want to protect him even more.

"I insist!" She quickly blurted out.

He studied her face for a second before carefully picking up the spoon. As he dipped it into the bowl and brought it up to his face, Lucy found herself staring intently. When he finally put it into his mouth and swallowed, a grateful smile curved along his lips.

"It's good.." Zeref complimented, putting the spoon back into the oatmeal to pick up more.

"See? I told you it would!" She said with a dumb grin.

Lucy almost thought she would melt when he smiled. Inside, she was cheering loudly for a job well done. She didn't know why she was so happy that he liked her cooking though. Did she want to impress him? It sure seemed like it.

After a few minutes of eating, he finished the oatmeal. Lucy figured this would be a good time to bring up the topic from earlier. Putting her hands in her lap casually, she focused her gaze on Zeref.

"So Zeref.." She began politely. "I couldn't help but wonder..Since-Uh, well, you didn't kill those people on purpose.."

When he flinched, she gulped.

"..Why did you do it?" Lucy put it bluntly.

He lowered his head to stare at the ground. His hair hid his eyes and she could instantly tell this was a bad subject to bring up.

"I mean-"

"It's a curse."

Lucy shivered at the growing tension in the air. His voice when he said that held no emotion. Her heart began to beat rapidly when he said no more. That scary feeling was back and sent chills down her spine.

"A curse.." She whispered. "Like the kind in Fairy Tales?..That kind of curse?" Lucy questioned.

Before he could answer, a loud knock was heard at the front door. No, more like _pounding_. Lucy jumped at the sudden banging.

"Lucy~"

The blonde knew that voice. It was Natsu, her annoying neighbor who thought he could barge into her house at anytime of the day. That would serve a problem in the future.

"Just a second!" She called back, glancing around frantically. Where would she hide Zeref?

Eyes locking on her bathroom door, she grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him out of the chair and over to the door. She yanked it open and pushed him in, mouthing a 'Stay quiet' to him. He nodded quizzically and she closed the door. Rushing over to the front door, she straightened her dress and took a deep breathe.

Opening the door, she proceeded to greet him. "Natsu, He-"

Before she could say anymore, he burst inside and cupped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise as he glanced out the door and closed it quickly.

Upon realizing he still had a hand over Lucy's mouth, he let go and smiled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sorry Luce, some guys were after me because I beat them in arm wrestling. Geez, those sore losers. They're just mad because I'm the strongest man in the village!" As if to prove this, he flexed an arm and sent her a toothy grin.

"You and your ego.." Lucy shook her head nervously, her blush disappearing from his sudden contact.

When he trotted over to her pantry and grabbed some bread, her worry sky rocketed. She needed to get Natsu out of here before he found out about Zeref! Her neighbor has a good sense of smell; if he smelt a different scent in her house other than her own, he would definitely be suspicious! He may even try to search the house for robbers!

She watched him take a seat at the table before stuffing his mouth with bread. He didn't seem to think anything of the empty bowl on the other side. Lucy mentally thanked herself for not eating with Zeref and putting away the blanket and pillow from the night before. It's a good thing luck is on her side today.

"Say Natsu..Don't you have somewhere to be?" She forced a smile and started playing with the hem of her dress.

The pink haired boy didn't seem fazed by her statement. He was too engrossed on the food in front of him to pay her any attention. It wasn't until he noticed her shaking slightly that he replied.

"Hm? You okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked, leaning back in the chair.

Lucy turned her head to the side avoiding his gaze. She couldn't tell him that she was harboring king Zeref, he would go nuts! Whilst she appreciated the concern, it wasn't needed right now.

"I-I just don't think now is a good time for you to be here.." She persisted, hoping he would just hurry up and leave.

Natsu tilted his head confusedly at her. He studied her form for a moment before blushing. Lucy caught this and eyed him accusingly.

"What?"

He seemed to shrink in his seat at her piercing gaze. "I'll go..I heard from Gray that when it's a girl's time of the month they-" He was cut off by Lucy throwing a pillow at his face.

Her mouth was wide and eyes like saucers. "EEK! _PERVERT!_ OUT! NOW!" She screamed, pointing towards the exit. Now, her face was flustered and heart beating violently. _This_ is why she hates her neighbors! Nothing but a bunch of perverted boys!

Without hesitation, Natsu scrambled out of the small cabin, glad to escape the blondes wrath. Lucy made her way over to the door and slammed it shut angrily. How _dare_ he assume that? Besides, if that were the case, she wouldn't have let him inside at _all!_

Breathing calming, she turned away from the door. Hopefully Zeref didn't hear any of that..It would be _way_ to embarrassing! How would she be able to face him?! But then again, with his innocent mind, he probably doesn't even know what Natsu meant by that..right?

Thinking about it, what did she know about Zeref? So far, she only knows that he's being pursued by the Magic Council Knight's because of this 'curse'. Other than that, he is a mystery. A walking _enigma_. He also seems to be a bit quiet, but that could just be a personality trait. There is a lot more she has to learn about the boy; she'll have to be cautious from now on despite how cute and harmless he may seem._  
_

Lucy swallowed and went back over to the bathroom door. She reached down for the knob, but paused for a moment. Suddenly pushing him in there like that was rude, wasn't it? She'll have to apologize for that.

She opened the door to reveal Zeref leaning up against the wall, eyes closed. His arms were crossed and he looked.. peaceful. Was he sleeping? Lucy would hate to disturb him when he looked so content..

"Natsu..?" He questioned softly, eyes still closed.

The girl almost sprang in the air at his voice suddenly eliminating the silence. Then it dawned on her, he _did_ hear them. It seems luck has packed up and moved away to Veronica. (Movie reference)

Rubbing her arm awkwardly, she answered his question. "Er, yeah. He's just one of my neighbors..But don't worry, there are plenty of ways to make him stay away from the house. I would never let him turn you in that easily." She assured.

Zeref opened his eyes and stood up slowly. He made his way over to Lucy and stopped in front of her, face frighteningly serious. Before she could react or stop him, he engulfed her into a tight hug. Her eyes stayed wide as his chest came into contact with her stunned face.

"Thank you, Lucy.." He murmured in her ear.

The warmth of his breathe tickled her skin. A blush had crept up on her face again. She wasn't accustomed to people randomly giving her hugs, but felt like he needed one. So instead of wiggling out of his embrace, she let him tighten the hug. Once a hot liquid hit her shoulder, she realized he was crying.

Oblivious as to how to comfort him, she pat his back gently and whispered. "It's okay..You aren't alone anymore.."

Pulling out of his arms, she wiped away one of his tears. "Crying just shows how strong you are. Only a strong person could bottle up so many emotions to the point where they have to let them all out.."

When his tears ceased, she smiled. "Do you feel better now? I don't know _why_ you were crying, but do know that you won't have to face it alone anymore. You have a true friend by your side now, and I would never do anything to betray you. Your curse, I'll find a way to break it myself if I have to. " Determination was written across her face when she finally finished.

* * *

**(Zeref's POV):**

Zeref stared back, awestruck. Not only had she agreed to hide him here and risk her life for him, but she also just promised to break the curse. Such a deed is impossible.

But..with her kindness and determination, maybe it's possible? She has already done the impossible by unintentionally making him feel foreign emotions. Lucy, could she really be the key to ending his dreaded curse?

"..Pinky promise."

She blinked before composing herself. "Eh?"

He held out his pinky finger. "It's something I heard about in the castle..If you make a promise, you lock pinkies and they can never break it." A light blush proved that he was embarrassed by this.

Lucy nodded knowingly. She held out her pinky as well and locked it against his. Her bright smile made his heart beat faster at each approaching second. That made him realize something. These feelings weren't false. He was actually _in love._

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

**Yeah, this was a late update, I'm sorry! I lost track of the schedule and slept for more than ten hours! Since I broke the schedule, updates may be less frequent. Hopefully though, in-between those times I can be using it to improve my writing skills. Three months ago, they were absolutely horrible. I actually laughed when I reread some of my old short stories. Well, until next time~  
**


End file.
